Gracias por hacerme feliz
by suffere
Summary: Como Ririchiyo llega a la conclusión de dar el "siguiente paso" con Miketsukami-kun y el cambio en su vida familiar, mi punto de vista después del manga, y una historía para el S&M favorito de la serie.  Un poco alterado o grifo


Había pasado mucho tiempo, 1 año después de aquel momento donde acostados su amado Miketsukami-kun le había hecho la confesión de que quería tener una familia, ella se había quedado pensando y él menciono que estaba bien, pero no era broma, ella reconsideraba la idea cada día, pero más en los días de aniversario o después de cada reconciliación que tenían, consecuencia de pequeños malentendidos por culpa de los celos de ambos, por oh, sí señores, la señorita Ririchiyo había conocido lo que eran los celos tanto de él como los que ella tenía guardados en su muy escondido interior, pero es que para que negarlo, él era una representación fiel de Adonis y un año no pasa en balde en una joven señorita, la cual el tiempo le entrego en el tiempo de 1 año la madurez no solo intelectual, sino su cuerpo estaba tomando la estructura de una joven mujer, en la "edad de merecer" como un día le dijo su amado Soushi en un arrebato de perversión dónde ella solo se alcanzaba a poner más roja que un tomate en días de mercado.

Y ahí estaba ella rabiando en su cama, sopesando posibilidades y diferentes caminos, aunque sólo había una constante, amaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas no importándole la sangre y destino que su sangre "demoniaca" le dictaba, mucho menos la decisión de su familia de que reanudará el compromiso con su anterior prometido y eso que Kagerou había ido directamente a hablar con ellos de que no había problema, que quería a su hija más no la amaba para ser su mujer y era mutuo, incluso había dicho que el mejor hombre para ella era el demonio zorro el cual la haría feliz y la protegería de cualquier momento, aún así sus padres le dieron bronca, más su papá, pero recuerda ella como al fin después de tanto tiempo ella saco su sentir y puso punto final a esa historia que la carcomía por dentro…

FLASH BACK.

Era una tarde algo fresca para ser primavera, llevaba pocos meses de salir con Miketsukami-kun los cuales he había hecho llorar, sonreír, ganar de abrazarlo o masacrarlo con pasión desmedida, pero lo amaba hasta el fondo de su corazón y con toda su alma olvidándose al fin de razonar tanto las cosas y mejor dejarse sentir, pero ahora estaba con otros asuntos pendientes los cuales la tenían con un dolor de cabeza y un malestar en el estómago y no era para menos, sus padres se habían enterado hace poco de la ruptura de su compromiso con Kagerou al ver un periódico donde salía el chico en no muy buenas condiciones, ya con mayoría de edad, libre y desvergonzado había ido a un club nocturno donde se había visto una disputa por unos pandilleros y aún de no poner su nombre en ningún renglón del reportaje, alguien de la familia al verlo lo reconocía enseguida, era su hermana que sin saña ni mala fe le pregunto a sus padres que si no conocían a ese hombre pues se le hacía familiar de alguna parte, su padre tomo el periódico y sólo 2 segundos bastaron para reconocerlo y llamarle inmediatamente pidiéndole una cita para hablar sobre su situación, el por qué estar en ese lugar si se iba a casar con su hija y de paso fijar la fecha de la boda, pues era apremiante, quería que su hija se casara pronto y así tener una estabilidad mejor de tener no solo a una "descendiente de los demonios" si podían tener 2 en la familia, su madre era otro caso, ella solo la miraba cuando podía con una mezcla de pena y consuelo, no sabía cómo acercarse a la hija que hizo a un lado por una mejor educación y por ordenes de su esposo, a veces se reprochaba ser débil y no haber podido hacerle más caso a su corazón gritándole que fuera más comprensiva con su niña, pero al nacer la segunda, prometió volcar esa necesidad de expiación-falta de afecto en ella, pero no pensó después en las futuras consecuencias…

Y ahí estaba ella en un pequeño estanque del jardín, pensando y pensando estrategias para salir bien librada de estas o el cómo en caso extremo renunciar a su familia, porque ÉL lo valía, que importaba un apellido y status social sino podía ser feliz, le debía no solo el ser amada, sino que le enseño a amar, a respetar y sobre todo a aceptar a la gente por como son y no por lo que la gente dice que vale, supo lo que era la amistad, la confianza, el trabajo en equipo, a pedir perdón y a perdonar, todo gracias a ÉL, el hombre que no se amaba y que ahora no sólo luchaba por demostrarle que era valiosa, sino que él se esforzaba por ser mejor persona para ser digno de estar a su lado en lo emocional y hasta en lo económico, pues habían platicado hace 3 horas por teléfono y recuerda plenamente las palabras decididas del hombre que se auto nombró "el amor de su vida"- _¡NO IMPORTA SI ELLOS TE AMENAZAN CON SACARTE DE LA FAMILIA Y DEJARTE EN LA CALLE, PARA ESO ESTOY YO, NO TENDRÉ LA FORTUNA DE TU FAMILIA, PERO SÉ TRABAJAR PARA TENERTE SIN NINGUNA CARENCIA ASI COMO SIN NINGUNA CONDICIÓN, ELLOS NO VALORAN LO QUE TIENEN EN SUS MANOS SI TE PONEN EN ESA SITUACIÓN, PERO YO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA SER TU COBIJO, HOGAR Y RESGUARDO EN NOCHES DE FRIO O DE CALMA" _– y había colgado dejándola con los ojos más tan abiertos que el plato que antes tenía en sus manos comiendo dangos padecía pequeño y cuadrado.

Llego el tan ansiado momento en lo que a ella le parecieron minutos en realidad fueron casi 2 horas y lo supo cuando una de las criadas de la casa fue a buscarla a decirle que Kagerou-sama había llegado a la casa, ella solo se paro con su porte gentil y con cierto aire de nobleza que la joven sirvienta no sabía si respirar, voltearse o inclinarse ante tal espectáculo y a Ririchiyo en su interior le daban ganar de decirle que estaba bien, que sólo siguiera con su deber, pero una mezcla de diversión oculta le impedía quitarle esa expresión del rostro a la chica la cual le sacaba una risa divertida y perversa de lo que "la sangre demoniaca" provocaba a quienes eran "simples mortales" a lo cual ella pensaba que era ridículo, porque ella también sentía, lloraba, reía, odiaba y amaba como la chica que dejaba atrás.

Entro a la casa por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín quitándose los zapatos, se arreglo un poco su tan usado conjunto de short con tirantes el cual se le había subido un poco y dejaba ver el nacimiento de tu redondo trasero así como subió sus medias para que no la tacharan en la casa de indecente o provocadora de hombres al llevar tan atrevido atuendo enseñando tanta piel, ah..., si ellos supieran lo que ese mismo atuendo sacaba a relucir de su querido y pervertido novio. Camino por varios pasillos por unos 5 minutos hasta llegar al cuarto de té de la casa, esta sería una tarde larga y que al padecer algo molesta porque incluso el clima empezaba a ponerse más denso dando a entender que antes de anochecer caería una fuerte lluvia. Pidió permiso para entrar y su padre le dio permiso, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó al lado de Kagerou, pues era el único lugar libre, al hacerlo y voltear rápido hacía él, vio que le sonrío de manera cómplice guiñándole el ojo en gesto de simpatía y de amistad; su padre enseguida empezó con la charla, teniendo a ambos laterales a las mujeres de la casa, su esposa e hija menor.

_Bueno Kagerou-kun, estamos aquí para hablar del pequeño escándalo en que se vio envuelto y también para fijar fecha de la boda con Ririchiyo, pues su compromiso es de hace mucho y ella está entrando a la edad optima para casarse, así que quisiera que aclarada el asunto y así pasar a los planes de un matrimonio que ya debe pasar a otra etapa. – _eso había dicho su padre y la había dejado helada, ese hombre ni siquiera se dignaba a decirle hija, y le importaba algo de lo cual ella ni enterada estaba de un escándalo de Kagerou, ella sabía que no era una perita en dulce, pero siempre era cuidadoso en ese sentido, no lo amaba, pero se habían hecho tan amigos casi hermanos, uno por cierto demasiado protector, porque bien que le deba de vez en cuando collejar a Soushi cada vez que se pasaba dos rayitas del límite pervertido con ella y hasta le había enseñado unos pequeños trucos de seducción para cuando se pasaba de bromista con algunas chicas que no lo quitaban los ojos de encima y le coqueteaba ella hacía uso de esas armas y él terminaba enojado de celos y dejando a "esas" con rostros furiosos de ver como ese hombre guapísimo estaba atrás de una "chiquilla" como era como un perrito faldero, si ellas supieran, morirían de envidia, pero se estaba saliendo del punto, y reaccionó hasta que su "hermano" empezó a hablar.

"_Padre", si me permite decirle así – _pregunto con voz galante y a la vez serena, acomodándose mejor en su silla y con expresión calmada, cosa rara pues siempre andaba con esa jodida máscara de pervertido sexual o fetichista como le había dicho Soushi – _para empezar no sé de qué escándalo me habla, no me he envuelto en ninguno así como de que no salgo ni siquiera en revistas o periódicos y es bien sabido de las fiestas que hacen en mi familia ya sea de beneficencia o por negocios a las cuales últimamente he tenido que asistir para un futuro próximo cuando las tenga en mis manos no me sea ajeno esa situación ni tampoco sufra de falta de ese conocimiento – _ahora Ririchiyo se quedo sin palabras, ¡ESE HOMBRE ERA EL HENTAI SADOMASOQUITA DE SIEMPRE! Que alguien la pellizcará, pues estaba segura de que le habían suplantando la personalidad a ese hombre o consiguió un doble en último momento y Kagerou niisan estaba bailando conga en algún lugar del mundo mientras azotaba algún cuerpo joven, pero un brillo especial en los ojos de ese hombre le aseguro que era él mismo pero con otra faceta más madura que se demuestra cuando defiendes algo que quieres. Su padre en tanto ella estaba en cavilaciones le acerca un periódico a su "ex - prometido" el cual lee a detalle por unos segundos de los cuales después levanta la vista todavía confundido hacia su interlocutor y vuelve a hacer la pregunta anterior - _¿me podría por favor decir en dónde está el escándalo que me menciona? – _Ahora su gesto era apacible y duro a la vez, no entendía Kagerou tanto alboroto, cierto estuvo ese día ahí pero él no comenzó nada y ni siquiera lo mencionaban no entendía la cabezonería de ese hombre por la apariencia ni como no podía decirle hija a su "hermanita" eso lo enojaba más de lo que reconocería en público, pero por ella, por no preocuparla se callaría eso hasta un momento más oportuno.

El padre de Ririchiyo solo levanto una ceja en gesto de incredulidad y le arrebato un poco brusco el periódico de la mano a Kagerou, y señalo una parte de la fotografía, donde aparecía él, si aparecía él y con la máscara un poco levantada, pero suficiente para verle el rostro, pero no decía nada el periódico de la participación de este, ella no comprendía al igual que la persona a su lado de que iba todo esto hasta que el hosco señor cabeza de la familia de Ririchiyo volvió a hacer uso de su voz - _Si bien es cierto que no se te menciona la simple aparición en una foto en ese tipo de escándalo no es beneficiosa para la unión de nuestras familias o mínimo por mi parte, hablé con su madre esta mañana y ella lo tomó con demasiada "calma" – _dicho en un tono que hasta a Ririchiyo le dio ganas de reñirle por ese tono déspota y frívolo y Kagerou solo apretando los puños para no echarle bronca, ella adoraba el gesto, pero si iba a peor ella misma le diría a su padre que le baje 2 rayitas a su petulancia, pero su padre prosiguió – _Pero bueno si a su madre le padece bien no puedo objetarle nada a ella, pero a lo que a mí respecta, si no se ha filtrado mucho entre nuestra sociedad en poco tiempo no afectará y mucho menos si anunciamos la fecha de su boda, quedará opacado y la nueva noticia borrada cualquier hecho vergonzoso del pasado, por eso estamos aquí, pero antes, ¿algo qué decir Kagerou-Kun? _– Oh, sí se estaba ganando un buen golpe del joven "yerno" pero él sabía que debía guardar compostura si quería ayudar a Ririchiyo a ser feliz.

_No señor, como ya le dije no me vi envuelto en el escándalo, cierto, estuve en el lugar en el momento menos indicado, pero antes he ido ahí y no había pasado ningún percance hasta ese día, además de que los medios no hicieron mención de todas las personas incluso de "clase alta o celebridades" que acostumbran a ir, es un lugar de diversión temático para adultos a lo cual tú – _señalando a la pequeña hermana de Ririchiyo la cual estaba más roja de la vergüenza al estar escuchando esa charla ya no sabía que decir, pero al ver la cara de él con esa sonrisa de compresión se relajo y sonrió de manera perceptible como agradecimiento - _ irás si quieres cuando tengas edad, pero por el momento sigue el consejo de tus padres el cual siempre será por tu bien – _y no era mentira, sabía que en cuestión de la otra niña sus padres volcaban todos sus esfuerzos en demostrarle amor, cariño y compresión cosa que con Ririchiyo no supieron dar, y siguió con su diatriba – _así como respecto a lo del matrimonio, siento comunicarlo tarde que mi compromiso con Ririchiyo lo hemos roto por mutuo acuerdo, siento no haberlo externado a ustedes, pero me parecía que sólo bastaba con nosotros 2 para anularlo, así que lo de la fecha no será necesario discutirlo. –_

El silencio fue denso por unos minutos, nadie hablaba, las caras neutras o de asombro no se hicieron de esperar pero ningún sonido salía, Ririchiyo se sentía tensa hasta la médula, pero tampoco tenía miedo, Kagerou estaba con ella así como Miketsukami-kun así que lo demás se podría ir a la mierda, ella tenía una resolución en mente y nada la haría retroceder, su determinación era fuerte cuando tenía algo en mente y ni siquiera el que su padre se parara y le tirara la taza de té en la cara a ella la hicieron temer mientras le gritaba ese hombre que le dio la vida más no amor.

-_¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTES DEACUERDO CON ESO INSENSATA? ERA UN ACUERDO ENTRE AMBAS FAMILIAS, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE DARLE LA ESPALDA A TU FAMILIA Y DEJAR QUE KAGEROU-KUN ROMPA EL COMPROMISO? NO DEBISTE CEDER A SU PETICION O NO ME DIGAS ¡FUISTE TÚ!, VERDAD, FUISTE TÚ LA QUE ROMPIÓ CON ÉL DE SEGURO POR UN MALNACIDO CUALQUIERA Y HAS HECHO A KAGEROU-KUN CAER EN LA DESHONRA DE PEDIR DE MANERA EDUCADA EL ROMPIMIENTO DEL COMPROMISO CON NOSOTROS, NO PUEDE SER PEOR, ERES UNA MALAGRADECIDA CON LA FAMILIA, CON TU SANGRE, Y CON ÉL, NO PUEDO CREERLO, PARA QUE CRIARTE CON LO MEJOR SI LO CAMBIAS POR ALGO QUE NO VALE NADA – _su padre estaba furioso mientras su madre abrazaba con temer a la más pequeña la cual lloraba a mares de ver a su padre hablándole así a su hermana, ella sabía que eran fríos con Ririchiyo pero su padre se había pasado, le dolía en el alma ver cómo podía tratar así a sangre de su sangre, no creía capaz de que él hombre que le decía que la amaba y que ella era su preciada joya pudiera hablarle con tal desprecio y odio a otro producto de su unión con la mujer de su vida y que llevaba la misma sangre que ella, no creía tanta frialdad en ese hombre que era calidez, pero también notaba una profunda ira, envidia y algo que no comprendía en su pequeña cabeza, ella solo miraba la mirada de Ririchiyo una mezcla de desilusión, dolor y a la vez coraje, si CORAJE y la comprendía, ella también miraría así a su padre si le hablara de esa manera y además de que nunca le dedicará tiempo como a ella, pues aunque pequeña no era tonta para ver las diferencias abismales entre ellas, pero no sentía odio, ni siquiera cuando las comparaban por la sangre de su onee-san, al contrario la admiraba porque aunque fueran duros con ella nunca los hería con comentarios de verdad con mala intensión, ni tampoco era déspota ni creída, era más bien Ririchiyo frágil. Ingenua, dulce y amable, no por nada a veces la seguía o se escondía para verla y conocerla, y una vez vio como una sirvienta y maestros la trataban con educación y pleitesía y tuvo una punzada de celos, pero al verlos dar la vuelta y caminar una distancia prudente lo que vio la dejo helada, ellos ponían cara de asco y temor, diciendo que tenían que ser amables para que los promovieran, pero que la detestaban, ella quería llorar de pena por Ririchiyo, ella no era una princesa en un cuento rosa como decían sus compañeritas al compararla, no, Ririchiyo era una princesa encerrada en una torre, una que cuándo la miraba pasar tomada de las manos de sus mismos padres se le quedaba viendo, y cuando volteaba hacia a ella en vez de mirarla con odio o enojo como eso maestros se dirigían a ella la miraba con cariño y añoranza porque tampoco se podían acercar, desde entonces ella la había querido con todo su corazón en silencio y le dolía verla siendo insultada y más por su padre…

Kagerou por su parte, estaba mandando al demonio su determinación de no golpearlo, de faltarle al respeto y decirle unas cuantas cositas de lo que un padre deber de ser independientemente de que el niño tenga la sangre demoniaca, humana, enferma o sana, un hijo es un hijo y punto, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, había sido mimado hasta la médula pero también amado y educado con sólidas bases, que él haya elegido otro camino fue su decisión, pero el que sus padres lo amarán es algo que agradecía y en voz alta, pues hace poco él les había dicho de su condición y de que Ririchiyo lo sabía también y lo que recibió de ellos fue un cándido "sé feliz", por eso le indignaba la situación de Ririchiyo, quería golpear a ese hombre, ponerlo en su lugar y de paso zarandear a la mujer para que defendiera a su hija con valor, porque podía ver en la mirada de esa mujer algo que identifico como el querer proteger a Ririchiyo al fin y decirle a ese hombre que se callará, y cuándo él iba contra ese hombre que resoplaba como un toro listo para irse a los golpes y mientras Ririchiyo se empezaba a parar para detener a Kagerou pasó lo que no sospecho nadie al oír un grito en una de las esquinas de la sala - ¡_DETENTE! - _ e inmediatamente el ruido de una bofetada…

Era la hermana menor de Ririchiyo que después de ese arrebato en menos de un segundo había reaccionado y todo el coraje y determinación se convirtió en miedo a represarías de su padre, pero no se arrepentía, era lo que había nacido de su joven corazón para defender a quién en silencio fue su ejemplo a seguir en fortaleza, ya basta de años de no poder ni siquiera hablarse como dos hermanas normales, de no poderla abrazar o decirle tan siquiera "onee-san" no, esta sería la primera y única vez de que haría algo por Ririchiyo y no lamentaría las consecuencias, pero al ser joven el miedo de recibir un golpe de su padre no era algo difícil de evadir o quitar, cosa que no se iba a hacer a esperar, vio la mano de ese hombre directo a ella, lo cual la hizo encorvarse un poco para esconder el rostro, pero el golpe que ella esperaba no llego, sino que se sintió jalada hacia atrás y después sintió calidez a su espalda y al abrir los ojos vio la situación calmando su llanto de golpe y haciendo que boqueada como un pescado fuera del agua al ver lo que sus ojos veía, era Ririchiyo con la cara hacia un lado con una mejilla roja que padecía arder demasiado y casi sangrar, y al voltear ver a un Kagerou asombrado a más no poder sosteniéndola por los hombros para que no callera, mientras su madre estaba atrás de su padre deteniendo su otro brazo para que no se abalanzara contra Ririchiyo que se volteo hacia él con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara y soltando al fin lo que tenía adentro.

_Vaya, quién diría que la única muestra de afecto que tendría de tu parte sería esto, pero bueno yo si me lo esperaba de ti, pero no me lo esperaba de ti hermanita – _volteando ver a su hermana dándole una tierna sonrisa con un gracias impreso en sus ojos - _ni tampoco de ti Oka-san, pensé que apoyarías a mi padre como siempre atrás de él, pero miro que al final le has desobedecido, pero gracias de todas formas, y volviendo a ti - _ encaró a su padre sin pizca de temor, ella lo vio con una mezcla de valor, rencor, pero sobre todo de sinceridad, porque ella iba a acabar con esto por ÉL, por el hombre de su vida - _¡SI FUI YO QUIÉN ROMPIO EL COMPROMISO! Pero no por lo que tú crees, no fue por ustedes, mi idea fue nunca desobedecer, pero no puedo en ese aspecto porque amo a un hombre con todas mis fuerzas y sabes por qué padre, ¿SABES POR QUÉ? ¡PORQUE EL SI ME AMA, ME AMÓ Y ME AMARÁ COMO SOY!, el no ve a mí como una youkai y eso que él es uno, el no ve a alguien de importando familia, el no ve en mi frivolidad ni la falsa cara que pongo en la sociedad, el me ama por lo que soy, he sido yo seré, me dio valor aun cuando le dije que era una cobarde, el me abrazo aunque lo empujará y le dijera que quería estar sola, el me enseño a amar y a ser amada, me enseño que en la vida hay que lastimar y salir lastimada y también a perdonar y luchar por lo que se quiere, defender lo que se ama y a no vivir en el pasado lamentándose, por eso y también porque Kagerou niisan merece ser feliz al lado de la persona que ama – _ella lo supo antes que él mismo, es más le ayudó a darse cuenta del amor que sentía hacía esa persona pero del cual no se había dando cuenta, y él solo le agradeció de corazón diciéndole que se había ganado su amor como un hermano, desde entonces le ayudaba y apenas hace unos días también empezaba a ver los buenos resultados de su ayuda y claro la de Soushi, porque también él había ayudado – _Es por eso que no me arrepiento de romperlo, porque busco ser feliz al lado de quién quiere serlo conmigo, no me importa las reglas, la sociedad o un apellido y si por estar con él tengo que quitármelo, ¡PÚES BIEN! Desde ahora ya no tienes primogénita, te lo regreso, lo único que no puedo regresarte son los años de deshonra que has de tener en un futuro ni tu frustración de haberme dado la vida, para ello sólo tengo un gracias y un lo siento de corazón, pero no pedí este destino ni tu tampoco, así que esto es lo que te tengo que decir padre, ah, perdón Señor, ahora si me disculpa me retiro y no se preocupe por equipaje puede hacer lo que quiera con mis cosas, quemarlas, tirarlas, lo que sea, sólo tengo que pedirle un favor final, no le haga daño a su pequeña hija, es joven y puede actuar por impulso pero si observador verá que lo adora, ah ni tampoco contra su mujer, que es normal que quiera evitar escenas violentas frente a su pequeña, eso es lo único que tengo que decirle, compromiso . _Estaba dándose la vuelta rumbo a la puerta de salida cuando una mano la detiene de su muñeca y era Kagerou con una sonrisa que contrastaba con dos lágrimas traviesas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, ella se detuvo no sabiendo que hacer y se dejo arrastrar hacia el abrazándola del hombro, y dirigiéndose hacia el hombre que para él no era para Ririchiyo un padre.

_-Y todavía pregunta el por qué no me casó con ella, ¡ES QU´É NO VE LA BELLA MUJER QUE TIENE ENFRENTE! Ella ya tiene a quién amar y se ha quedado corta en describirlo señor, ese hombre hará por ella lo que ni usted ni yo haremos en 100 vidas siguientes, Él la ama y la protege, la atesora, la cuida, la desea en su vida y en las que sigue siendo youkai o no, él quiere esa alma que lo enseño a amarse para poder amar a otro, ella es más valiosa que usted y yo juntos, y no sólo ella se preocupa por su propia felicidad, sino que procura lo de sus amigos, porque no es envidiosa, no egoísta, es amable, dulce, leal, algo que no aprendió de ustedes por desgracia, sino que lo tenía ella misma desde que nación, un espíritu noble, sosegado, algo que la sangre demoniaca no siempre trae consigo y menos el demonio que en ella habita, no señor, ella es así por naturaleza y sólo puede tratarla de manera ruin, usted no merece quitarle la felicidad a su hija, NO, USTED SE LO DEBE A ELLA,. Después de no cuidarla como es debido todavía la juzga de manera cruel, sólo lo salva que con su otra pequeña no cometa los mismos errores, pero si la borra de su familia dudo mucho que eso logre como sea al final salvarle el alma, y a usted señora – _mirando a la madre de Ririchiyo – _Gracias, puede estar tranquila que alguna vez actuó con Ririchiyo como verdadera madre – _La señora no sabía que decir, pues al terminar esa frase ese hombre volteo a ver a su hija la cual solo asintió y con los labios solo gesticulo un gracias, mientras que seguía sosteniendo a su esposo el cual estaba de piedra sin dejar de estar asombrado, pues no terminaba de procesar lo que le decían esos jóvenes y la acción de sus 2 mujeres, ni tampoco la carencia de odio o repulsión de Ririchiyo hacia su persona sino que tenía una mirada de lástima y compresión que lo sacaba de su casillas y desconcertaba, lo cual lo ponía cada vez más furioso por no saber cómo reaccionar, pero algo detono de nuevo su furia cuando vio que los 2 jóvenes que disolvían la unión se retiraban haciéndole rugir de nuevo.

_-¿A_ DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN INSENSATOS? DE AQUÍ NADIE SE LARGA HASTA QUE SE HAGA LO QUE DIGO_ – _pero ahí quedó su reclamo pues otra bofetada sonó en la habitación haciendo que Kagerou y Ririchiyo se regresarán, era una sorpresa, pues no esperaban que la madre de Ririchiyo abofeteada a ese hombre al cual amaba, respetaba pero que también le inspiraba miedo, y menos cuando ella le plantó en frente lo que sentía también llorando entre rabia y un intento desesperado por hacerle comprender - _¡YA BASTA! No le hagas más daño a ella, ¡QUE TÚ HAYAS DESEADO TENER LA SANGRE YOUKAI QUE RIRICHIYO TIENE Y QUE TÚ NO HEREDASTE NO TE HACE CON EL DERECHO DE HACERLA INFELIZ POR TU ENVIDIA! Ya basta de alejarme de mi hija, por años intente comprenderte y obedecerte para evitar la pena que todo este tiempo te había embargado, deje que no me permitieras criar a mi hija, si MI HIJA por temor a hacerte daño y enojar, pero también es mi culpa por no poder comprender o asimilar el hecho que había dado a luz a alguien como tu Ririchiyo, fui cobarde, lo sé, el no poderte cuidar cuando enfermabas, abrazarte cuando llorabas, darte consuelo, jugar contigo a las muñecas, darte un beso tan solo de buenos días o noches, llevarte al colegio, ayudarte a vestir con el uniforme, en fin ser una verdadera madre, sé que no tengo perdón por todo lo que te hice y no sé si creas que te amo, pero así es mi niña, pero entiendo si no me perdonas, y más porque siempre me viste adorar a tu hermana, pero no sabía cómo expiar mi pecado de no atenderte, y al nacer ella quise recompensarlo, pero no fue la manera correcta, pero aún así te amo y te deseo lo mejor sé feliz con el hombre que amas y te hace feliz que te lo mereces, no te preocupes por nosotros, vive, hija, vive como siempre has deseado que yo oraré por ti aunque por mi sientas odio, o rencor, y lo entendería el porqué, perdón por temerle a él y no ser valiente por ti – _decía a Ririchiyo la cual al oír eso parte de su herida del corazón sanó, porque algo dentro de ella le decía desde hace tiempo cuando a veces miraba caminar a sus padres con su hermana y ella los seguía con la mirada siempre había dos que también la seguían son una mezcla de dolor y añoranza, la más notoria era de su hermana, aunque antes la miraba con envidia, vio que su mirada se suavizo y a veces hasta le sonreía cosa que correspondía y la otra era de su madre, una que casi quería romper en llanto, pero que apretaba el agarré son su hermanita y se obligaba a voltear, ella creía en parte que era porque la despreciaba pero otra le decía que no, que ahí había amor y lo que decía su madre se lo confirmó, en su familia había gente que la amaba y más lo sintió cuando sintió dos pares de brazos a su alrededor, unos le rodeaban la espalda y otros la cintura, eran su madre y hermana que transmitían todo su amor en ese simple gesto que a Ririchiyo la hizo temblar pero que no evito que correspondiera con el mismo amor que recibía de golpe de parte de su madre y hermana, mientras Kagerou sonreía genuinamente y sacaba su celular para capturar ese momento, le daría después la impresión a Ririchiyo junto con el archivo electrónico sabía que ella amaría ese gesto y pues él se lo hacía por agradecimiento por su ayuda y cariño, pero por el otro lado estaba alerta por el padre de ella.

El padre de Ririchiyo estaba de piedra, ver a sus 2 mujeres dándole la espalda era un golpe duro y en mucho tiempo nunca se había sentido así, o tal vez no quería recordarlo, pero ver esa escena le revolvía el alma, una mezcla de envidia mal sana y a la vez añoranza se mezclaba en su interior, la envidia por lo que le había restregado su mujer en la cara, si era cierto él había querido esa sangre cuando sus padres cuando él tuvo edad le comentaron de sus antepasados y causa raíz de su fortuna y él no la tuvo, pero no por ello se dejo menospreciar, aun sin esa sangre hizo prosperar el negocio familiar a magnitudes que ningún humano normal había hecho dentro de la familia dándole el status como si fuera un descendiente "youkai" y más cuando conoció a su mujer, se enamoró a primera vista y fue más feliz cuando ella correspondió ese sentimiento, terminando en una hermosa boda y una vida matrimonial esplendorosa la cual estaba por darle algo que a cualquier hombre casado le haría feliz, pues su esposa estaba esperando su primogénito o primogénita y estaba que rebozada de alegría, habían decidido que no sabría el sexo del bebé hasta el nacimiento así que todo fue comprando durante "su" embarazo en color blanco, tenían pensado nombre por si era niña o niño, Ririchiyo si era lo primero o Rokurou si era varón, estaban felices, el día del alumbramiento fue una mezcla de algarabía y terror para él, porque su esposa había decidido parto natural y llevaba 21 horas de labor de parto y nada, pero los médicos y enfermeras le decían que estaban bien, que a veces es normal que tardarán, pero se estaba desesperando, y cuando ya iba a golpear al doctor y llanto fuerte lo saco de sus violentas intensiones y se fue corriendo a la sala de parto, y lo que vio lo dejo entre el cielo y el infierno, por una parte ver a todo el equipo del hospital de arriba para abajo haciendo su trabajo, ver a su mujer toda agotada pero todavía consiente, a la enfermera llena de sangre y cargando un bulto, pero sobre todo el bulto el cual estaba empapado en sangre y una pasta blanca o era su color de piel y llorando con toda su fuerza lo que lo hacía irreal, tanto que se desmayo a mitad de la sala haciendo que su esposa gritara mientras él caía en la inconsciencia. Al día siguiente salían del hospital con Ririchiyo en brazos, su esposa feliz y el rojo de la vergüenza pues su esposa no paraba de recordarle el "tierno" como decía ella espectáculo que dio en la sala mientras que él no paraba de pensar que era embarazoso a morir, ¡Cómo un hombre como él perdía los papeles ante cualquier situación, joder! Pero bastaba oír la sonrisa del bultito de carne envuelto en él único artículo rosa que tendría cortesía del hospital que a todos los bebés les daban una manta, se le olvidaba todo y sonreía como tonto, pero todavía le faltaban cosas por las cuales preocuparse, primero disfrutaría esos días de paz que tenía derecho como jefe de la familia y después se preocuparía, y tomo a su esposa subiéndola al carro y se fueron a su casa de verano.

Esos días parecía ajenos, el cuidando en las noches de Ririchiyo mientras su esposa dormía, pero él había insistido que el cuidaría de Ririchiyo en las noches para que su esposa durmiera y recuperada parte de sus fuerzas perdidas por el esfuerzo del parto, pero lo valía darle de comer a su hija mientras contemplaba como la bañaba la luz de la luna era un espectáculo que para él era el acto más hermoso después de hacer el amor con su mujer, ver la paz que esos ojos de color violeta le daban eran algo mágico, y aunque a veces se preguntaba por quién había sacado ese peculiar color de ojos no se preocupaba, ella era una copia de su esposa y de él, pero no recordaba a alguien de la familia con ese color, pero dentro de una semana podría preguntar, pues tendría que presentar a la niña ante el consejo y haría la pregunta a todos, él no se imaginaba que se arrepentiría de ese hecho…

Había llegado el día, llevaba a sus dos mujeres ante el consejo, su esposa con una yukata roja y a Ririchiyo con un ropón del mismo color haciéndola ver adorable, pues resaltaba su color de piel de nieve, con esos ojos contrastantes violetas y sus mejillas sonrojadas de tanto reír por los gestos que le hacia su padre en el camino o por las trompetillas que hacía en su panza, pero oírla reír era el mejor bálsamo para sus nervios los cuales le indicaban que algo cambiaria y no sería para bien, pero prefería ignorarlos pues a lo mejor era porque es papá primerizo y los viejos imponen sus consejos, llegaron al centro donde se arrodillaron con la niña envuelta en una cobija blanca pues hasta que la presentaran la podría mostrar, y así hicieron, dijeron su nombre en voz alta y las condiciones saludables en las que había nacido, entonces, el más anciano pidió que le trajeran a la niña para él descubrirla y así lo hicieron, llevando él a Ririchiyo ante el anciano, el cual al destaparla y ver inmediatamente a su cara y ver a su padre le dijo con voz solemne algo que debía ser una buena noticia, pero que tanto a su esposa y a él los cambió – _Felicidades, tú no heredaste la sangre Youkai pero la fortuna de bendijo siendo tú el que la tendrías en tu descendencia, Ririchiyo-Sama será la cabeza de la familia cuando este en edad y hará crecer todavía más la fortuna que has forjado, mientras haz tu trabajo de entregarle bien todo a Ririchiyo-Sama que nosotros nos encargaremos de su educación como siempre ha sido con quienes heredan la sangre Youkai – _Sólo hubo dos reacciones en el local, alegría en el consejo porque les venía le época de prosperidad olvidándose de los logros de él y de desconcierto por parte de él y su esposa por diferentes razones, de ella aunque estaba al tanto de la situación la declaración de que el consejo la educaría la dejaba a la deriva, pues ella era su madre y quería cuidarla y educarla, pero por otra desconcierto porque se puede amar y cuidar a una niña youkai como a una humana normal y a él en vez de darle orgullo saber eso la rabia se apoderó de él al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano con la declaración de aquél anciano y ver como los demás lo secundaban, sabía que estaba mal, que la pequeña no tenía la culpa pero le estaba quitando todo por lo cual él lucho por años, al salir del lugar se llevaron a la niña pero él no quiso cargarla y ella se quedó extrañada, pero más sorprendida se quedó cuando él hizo la siguiente declaración – _Ella me ha quitado todo, ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A TOCARLA NI VERLA EN MI VIDA, HOY MISMO SE LA ENTREGAREMOS A LOS ANCIANOS Y QUE LA CUIDEN Y NI SE TE OCURRA IR A VERLA SI NO QUIERES PROBLEMAS CONMIGO ENTENDIRTE! – _Esa declaración la dejó helada por miedo hizo caso a la orden de su esposo, pensó que a lo mejor se le pasaría con el tiempo, que recapacitaría e irían por la bebé, pero que equivocada estuvo todo fue a peor después de ese momento…

Paso el tiempo y no veía a su niña, ella lloraba en las noches por no poder verla y por ver la depresión en la que estaba su esposo, habían pasado años y pensó que tal vez teniendo otro bebé podría hacer cambiar de opinión a su esposo y regresarle la sonrisa y así fue, se embarazó de nuevo y nació otra niña la cual le regresó la paz y alegría a él, primera porque no pueden nacer más de un descendiente Youkai en la familia y la segunda porque al fin podría ser padre y tener alguien a quien cuidar y amar, porque para él Ririchiyo era agua pasada la cual no quería volver a recordar si no quería amargarse siempre y aunque Vivian en la misma casa la evitaba a toda costa, pero pensaba su señora que cambiaria para bien, pero todo se fue al traste cuando todo el amor se volcó hacia la más pequeña y más reacio era con Ririchiyo y ella también se contagio de ello al ver como todos comparaban las niñas y eran crueles con la menor, entonces ella se prometió cuidar a la pequeña, pero se olvido de la otra y menos se acordaba cuando miraba a su esposo entrando en crisis pero que al ver a la otra niña todo se calmaba y padecían una familia feliz, pero sólo hacía falta recorrer los pasillos en la tarde para ver a otra pequeña un poco más grande con una cara sin sentimientos para que el golpe fuera duro para su madre e indiferente para el que era su padre.

Todo le había pasado en su cabeza en unos segundos, el odio pero también la sensación de cuando Ririchiyo le miraba con paz cuando la bañaba la luz de la luna antes de ese fatídico día y reconocía la mirada que le tenía en ese momento y se sintió culpable, miserable y molesto, estaba alzando otra vez su mano en dirección a Ririchiyo ella sólo miraba a su padre encolerizado y temía por su madre y hermana. Kagerou se puso enfrente de ellas para defenderlas pero hoy era el día de las sorpresas al ver como ese hombre se agachaba y le daba de puñetazos al suelo sacándose sangre en el suelo, sus golpes tenían impresos tanto odio y rabia que Ririchiyo se agacho inmediatamente para levantarlo desesperada, queriéndolo hacer reaccionar, o mínimo que no se hiciera daño pues al comprender un poco lo que su madre había dicho entendía que su padre tenía celos de ella, y aunque ella no decidió ser así entendió a ese hombre en pocas palabras y no quería verlo hacerse daño y menos por alguien que ya le había hecho mucho, porque le constaba que aunque tenía un lado oscuro, cuando amaba lo hacía de corazón y muestra era su hermana al verla como la defendió, la había criado bien, no enseñándole a odiarla, con eso le bastaba para estar agradecida, y seguía intentando que no se lastimará mientras que Kagerou quería levantarla pero ella se soltaba y volvía a él hasta que tomo por los hombros a su padre y le dijo rompiendo en llanto nuevamente –_ya no te hagas daño papá, ya no, me iré de tu vida y nadie te comparará y serás feliz, olvida todo lo malo que mi nacimiento te ha hecho y se feliz con mi madre y hermanas, y olvida el pasaje de mi vida en la tuya, no te lastimes ya me iré yo – _lo decía con tanta sinceridad que ese hombre se detuvo y vio esa mirada de nuevo, aquella que Ririchiyo le dio de pequeña sin saber lo de su sangre y entendió todo, entendió su error, su egoísmo y sobre todo que él tampoco se amaba, pero a diferencia de su pequeña Ririchiyo, él había tenido gente que lo amaba y que le enseñaba que tenía que amarse para amar pero era más fácil hacerse el que no sabía nada y seguir recibiendo sin dar nada a cambio y su hija lo había hecho sola, sin reclamos, sin desobedecer hasta que ella luchó por ser feliz, podría ser tan mal padre como para negarle eso, podría de verdad quitarle su derecho a realizarse, y podría a caso el ignorar a su corazón que él decía que abrazará a esa niña, mandará todo al diablo y que fuera al fin un padre añorando abrazar a uno de sus más grandes tesoros, y así lo hizo, extendió su brazos de golpe sobre ella la cual se quedo paralizada al sentir los brazos de ese hombre que la reñían hace menos de 1 hora y que ahora se convulsionaba entre sus brazos presa del llanto y de tanto hipar mientras intentaba hablar al mismo tiempo, diciéndole solamente – _PERDÓN, PERDÓN, ´PERDÓN – _entre lágrimas a lo cual ella sólo pudo abrazarlo y en un momento recostarlo entre su piernas pues se había desmayado y lo acomodo ahí mientras su madre y hermana llamaban a alguien de la servidumbre para que buscara un doctor y lo atendieran, y ella lo acariciaba con una sonrisa que contrastaban con sus lágrimas pero con una sonrisa al fin y al cabo de ver amor al fin en los ojos de su padre, mientras Kagerou le hablaba a Soushi diciéndole que el asunto se había arreglado mejor de lo que se imagino, pero que Ririchiyo no iría ese día Ayakashi Kan ese día pues se quedaría en su casa pero que no habría de que preocuparse, y es más lo soborno para que se quedará quieto diciéndole que podría venir por ella mañana al medio día y hablar con los padres de ella.

A las 6:00 p.m. el ambiente era más tranquilo, su padre sólo había tenido una baja de presión dijo el doctor por el stress pero nada que comprometiera su salud en gravedad, solo le recomendó reposo y unas vacaciones, pues era bien sabido que llevaba 5 años sin hacer eso y con esta oportunidad aprovecharían para lo cual le galeno les dio el diagnóstico verdadero a ellos a al padre de Ririchiyo que el stress le estaba debilitando y necesitaba descanso urgente, verlo rabiar por ello como niño chiquito fue divertido pero Ririchiyo le calló y le hizo obedecer con un argumento que no pudo refutar –_Ah no señor, usted se queda en cama reposando que bastante cosas tiene que arreglar en esta casa como para andar huyendo a la oficina, debe hacerse cargo de "sus hijas" y su mujer en este tiempo entendido – _poniendo sus brazos como azas de jarras en su cintura dándole un aspecto tsudere, que le padeció tierno a su padre, pero más le hizo aceptar el hecho de usar un plural al decir "_sus hijas_"- eso le hizo sentirse mejor y aceptar. Mientras abajo el ambiente era ameno, Ririchiyo hablando con su hermana menor como nunca lo había hecho y les llamó la atención a ambas tener casi los mismos intereses, mientras que su mamá hacia la comida favorita de Ririchiyo, cortesía de la información dada por Kagerou antes de irse, se sentía el calor de hogar, sólo esperaba que no se rompiera el hechizo pedía la señora pues había escuchado la conversación de este con el novio de Ririchiyo y presagiaba que su esposo sacaría de un solo golpe el amor, sobreprotección hacia Ririchiyo de un solo golpe y no la soltaría tan fácil, haciendo la discusión de hoy un mero acto de circo en comparación al Pandemónium de mañana.

La mañana paso bien, padre e hija platicando amenamente, aunque con algo de tensión por parte de él por no saber cómo actuar enfrente de su hija después de ayer, pero ella entendió empezando con pláticas normales de gustos y cosas por el estilo para estar al día, sabía que sería algo duro al principio pero sentía que podía mejorar, pero pensando en lo del medio día la hacía temblar y más cuando llego el momento y los 2 hombres casi se sacan los ojos del casi combate que ahí se presenciaba, por parte del mayor al decirle que no era digno de su princesa, que ella era muy joven para un hombre como él, que era un asaltacunas, un pervertido, que podría ser su padre, etc., mientras que Soushi defendía su amor, su entrega y que nunca le haría daño, mientras que todas las mujeres sosteniendo a cada uno, Ririchiyo a Soushi y su madre y hermana a su padre el cual no distaba mucho a ser un youkai enojado, pues si que asustaba más en ese momento que ayer, no pensó que la vena celosa fuera de su padre, pero después ella comprendería de dónde salió su lado celoso y le causaría risa…

FIN FLASH BACK

Y ahí estaba otra vez pérdida en sus recuerdos, aunque su madre adoraba a Soushi y su hermana era cómplice perfecta con él para hacerla rabiar o hacerle travesuras su padre era otra historia, lo aceptaba con reservas y no dudaba en hacerle saber que si se propasaba con ella lo haría picadillo con las manos desnudas, y él aguantaba con una sonrisa, y más porque Soushi sentía simpatía por él al verlo querer a Ririchiyo y protegerla de cualquier mal, pero él no era alguien que la dañaría, no, él daría su vida por ella y aún después de muerto volvería del inframundo para cuidarla a un lado en espíritu, y en su otra reencarnación la volvería amar con más devoción, pasión y locura que en esta y así sería en las siguientes, y lo mismo era con su padre, el sabía que ese "bastardo" como lo llamaba frente a sus mujeres pero nunca enfrente del aludido la amaba sinceramente, pero aun así lo haría rabiar y batallar por una casi aprobación de su parte, pues ya casi la tenía ganada al ver a su hija sonreír de esa manera cuando lo miraba ir a recogerla o cuando sólo pensaba o hablaba de él, era la misma mirada de su mujer que todavía le brindaba, la del amor verdadero, sólido, fuerte, fiel y sincero, pero tenía que volver a pensar en lo que la tenía enfrascada en una maraña de emociones que le revolvían el estómago.

Tanto se perdió en su mente que cuando volteo de repente hacía la ventana era de noche, pero que importaba estaba a mitad de vacaciones y sus deberes ya estaban terminados a los 2 días siguientes de que empezaron, era la mejor en la clase, siempre responsable, pero ahora más sociable y abierta con los demás, tanto así que era la delegada de clase, se disponía a llamarle a Soushi por celular para preguntarle sus planes de mañana para ver si salían cuando se escucho que tocaban la puerta, fue y se encontró al abrir con Kagerou que venía con un pastel un té que había comprado de regreso, después de su cita con esa persona que le había robado el corazón y que al final le dijo siendo él sadomasoquista más feliz del universo, ella se extraño de que pasará a su departamento, pues acostumbrada estaba a que él le llevará a veces algún postre o regalo recuerdo de alguna de sus citas por agradecimiento pero de ahí en fuera de que se quedara a comerlos con ella era otro boleto, más por verle esa cara de alegría impregnará con un sentimiento que no pudo describir la dejaba más inquieta y no porque sintiera que fuera malo, al contrario desbordaba dicha ese hombre. Cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar, pues Kagerou ya había entrado y hasta sacado solo dos tenedores de la alacena de Ririchiyo como si fuera su casa, ya frente a frente, Kagerou dio un gran suspiro y habló

_Sé que te estás comiendo el cerebro del porqué estoy aquí con este regalo, con una sonrisa de idiota y más te extrañarás por lo que te voy a contar pero se me hace apropiado decírtelo a ti nada más por lo que te debo, así que aquí voy, después de tanto tiempo, primero de darme cuenta de lo que era obvio, después de buscar saber si era mutuo, de la saberlo luchar para que también me aceptará y salir, al fin hicimos el amor, y no te pongas roja, que ya estas algo mayorcita para entender esto entre los adultos, a lo que voy es que es algo de lo más maravilloso que este mundo esconde, ah y no, no hubo nada de fetichismo, sólo el expresarnos el amor de su manera más pura, tierna y sutil, y ver despertar a ese ser amado a tu lado después de una gran noche es algo edificante que te reconforta el alma y no me arrepiento de todo lo que pase por ello, por eso vengo a decirte esto, sé más o menos lo que pasa por tu mente y es normal que tengas miedo o temor, pero cuando es amor eso desaparece pues confías en el otro de que nunca te dañará y Soushi nunca haría eso, y es más esperará a que tú estés lista, pero no dejes pasar la oportunidad porque tienes dudas, no, hazlo porque tu sistema de valores o pensar dice que no es así, pero no por miedo, si yo no hubiera decidido el camino que me dijiste que siguiera no sería tan feliz como hoy, por eso ahora yo te digo mi experiencia de ayer y hoy, y te traje esto porque Natsume me dijo que era por agradecimiento a que por ti estamos juntos, así que aquí esta, es por parte de ambos, ah y también me dijo que no te preocupes por él, ya está mejor gracias al tratamiento, y yo mismo vigilo que se lo tome, así que ahora preocúpate por ti y sé feliz ok._

Y así como se fue nada más se tomó el té y se fue, dejándola a ella pensando seriamente en lo que dijo su "niisan" y es que Zange lo había hecho madurar, ella nunca hubiera pensado eso antes, pero sólo basto observarlos para darse cuenta de la situación y querer ayudar aun después que tenía una relación relativamente nueva con Soushi, y más al ver que Kagerou ni se había dado cuenta del todo hasta que ella le dijo lo que pasaba, se sintió morir primero pero después entró en razón y dijo que lucharía por su felicidad pero no sabía cómo, ella prometió ayudarle, pero al no saber cómo se empezó a preocupar pero por ahí estaba Soushi el cual sorprendió a ambos y dijo las palabras mágicas que cambiaron la perspectiva deprimente que se avecinaba si no intervenía – _Natsume-san ya te ama Kagerou, desde hace tiempo, que se haya hecho el tonto conmigo y jugará a que yo le gustaba era otra cosa, pero él siempre te ha amado, pero no dirá nada y menos ahora menos que tú luches, pero batallarás, hace poco me enteré por casualidad que está muy mal de salud, no se la gravedad de su estado, pero padece que su enfermedad ha estado empeorando – _Kagerou no daba crédito a lo que oía, no sabía que Zange estuviera mal y mucho menos grave, creía saberlo todo de su conejito, pero ahora miraba que no, pero se había trazado 2 metas, la primera que él se atendiera de verdad y sanara y la segunda hacer que correspondiera de una vez por todas su amor y así fue, meses primero de luchar a que Natsume se abriera a él para decirle de su enfermedad, después de llevarlo casi a rastras con el médico, ya cuando estaba más restablecido le comentó de sus sentimientos a lo cual su "conejito" le había dicho que no confundiera la empatía o lastima con amor y que no se burlará de su lamentable estado, pero Kagerou no desistió y después de mucho consiguió el ansiado si, llevan un par de meses que les padecían años pero estaban felices y gracias a su lucha Kagerou decidió estudiar medicina para que nada malo pasará con la salud de Zange y así fue, sería su pareja y protector tanto en lo emocional como en lo físico, pues nadie mejor que él para cuidar a su "enfermo" favorito. Padecía que fue poco el tiempo, pero viendo el desarrollo de los hechos Ririchiyo se conmocionó al hacer números y en menos del tiempo que ella llevaba con Miketsukami-kun ellos YA HABIAN TENIDO RELACIONES SEXUALES, bueno hecho el amor y ella al menor indicio de una mano de Soushi unos centímetros más debajo de su cintura le gritaba como una magdalena, pero en vez de enojarse la abrazaba, le pedía una disculpa y se iba, sabía que él podría buscar a mujeres más bellas o abiertas que ella que le dieran placeres indescriptibles, incluso una vez intento romper con él por ello, pero siempre decía que esperaría pues su sueño era una familia con ella, que fuera su mujer y entregarse a ella en cuerpo y alma, por ello desistió de lo que esa vez le ofreció, pero desde hace menos de 1 mes ella ya empezaba a sentir estragos en su juvenil cuerpo con el más mínimo roce de sus manos, con un beso ella batallaba para suprimir un gemido y en más de una ocasión ya había soñado con él en situaciones demasiado insanas para su salud mental, pero no podía negarlo, tampoco era de piedra y ese hombre era un pan de Dios el cual ella estaba desaprovechando por temores no infundados, así que tomo una resolución esa noche, se levantó del sofá, acomodo el pequeño desorden que provocó la pequeña pero reveladora platica de Kagerou con ella y se preparó para dormir, ya en su cama tomó su celular y tecleo lentamente una secuencia numérica que cada vez que la marcaba le hacía saltar 4 latidos del corazón en cada timbre de la línea, pero que latía al cuádruple al oír al dueño de esa sensual voz.

_Hola – _se escucho al otro lado de la línea, sabía de sobra quién le marcaría a esa hora, y aún así se emocionaba como cuando sólo eran amo y sirviente, atesoraba cada momento con ella, sus cartas, regalos y sobre todo sus llamadas porque era más abierta para expresar con palabras lo que sentía y se le hacía gracioso imaginarla poniéndose roja o las expresiones que ponía de seguro al teléfono, la conocía bien, demasiado cerca como obsesión, pero con la gran diferencia que nunca sacaría ventaja de ello ni le haría daño – _Esperaba tu llamada más temprano, me sentía solo en la oscuridad de mi apartamento sin escuchar su voz Ririchiyo-sama, pero los dioses se condolieron de mi dolor e hicieron que me llamaras para sacarme de mi dolor – _y ahí estaba su lado perverso imaginándose a Ririchiyo entre la pena y el enojo, la pena por dejarlo sentir solo y enojo por el calificativo de "sama" pues lo hacía para hacerla rabiar, mientras que ella estaba en el teléfono con mirada de cachorro a punto de llorar cabizbaja pero a la vez con un aura depresiva de enojo por lo de "sama", sabía que era su juego favorito el hacerla rabiar, y ella ahí caía de nuevo, y eso la molestaba más, pero había decidido no dejársela fácil, así que con la voz más indiferente pero a la vez sensual le dijo algo que lo dejo pasmado y sin derecho a réplica porque al terminar le colgó – _Lastima, no pensé hacerte sentir mal por mi ausencia, pero bueno ven mañana a mi apartamento y te lo compensaré, a eh intenta no tener ningún compromiso pendiente, M-I-K-E-T-S-U-K-A-M-I S-O-U-_C-H-I S-A-M-A –mientras el sólo se quedó en blanco procesando la información y verificando inmediatamente el número del cual le marcaron para evitar confusiones, pero era ella, su Ririchiyo la que había marcado era su voz pero con un tono sensual que le hizo hervir la sangre a grados inimaginados y que le obligo a tomarse una ducha fría, la cual le ayudaría para tener un "buen descanso" después de la "tensa" situación que pasaba en su cuerpo.

AL DIA SIGUENTE

Ya era de mañana, ella preparaba algo sencillo de comer y después se bañaría, quería que todo fuera perfecto, y por suerte no sólo era buena en la escuela, sino también en labores del hogar, cocina y también en cuestiones de la empresa, su padre la había empezado a enrolar pero ella a cambió pidió que también le diera el mismo derecho a su hermana pues pensaba que entre las 2 manejarían mejor la empresa y así romper con el esquema de que los Youkai debían manejar todo, no ella quería demostrar que humano o demonio ambos tenían mismas posibilidades, porque pondría la presidencia de la compañía bajo la decisión de capacidades y su padre quedó más que de acuerdo con ella, preparaba unos rollos de sushi rellenos de camarón, tofú y pepinos, había hecho te blanco para acompañarlo el cual había puesto a enfriar, un poco de yakimeshi y para postre tenía helado de té verde, quería algo ligero y fresco, porque para lo que venía después solo había champaña la cual mezclaría con jugo de naranja, y un par de tazones individuales con manzana, fresas, uvas blanca y duraznos picados con un poco de miel y almendra encima, pues sabía que eso ayudaba a recuperar energías después de lo que había decidido hacer. Después de ver el resultado de su trabajo miro el reloj, tenía una hora y media para bañarse y arreglarse y así lo hizo, se metió a bañar, tenía a la mano su jabón favorito una ducha en gel de té verde con bambú y alga marina y de shampoo uno nuevo que le recomendó Karuta de flor de sakura con gingseng y leche de arroz, el cual le dejaban aromatizado el cuerpo por largo rato y del cual según Soushi, lo ponía a cien cada vez que la olfateaba antes de que ella le pusiera un estate quieto, pero hoy era diferente, hoy le haría saber que confiaba en él y le dejaría amarla y le enseñaría como lo amaba ella a él.

Soushi en cambio se terminaba de arreglar, algo le decía que tendría que ir bien presentable pero sin ser formal, así que opto por ir con un pantalón de chándal color beige claro que se ajustaba por cordones, un sweater azul rey con cuello en V y unos mocasines de gamuza a combinación del pantalón, pensaba que a lo mejor irían de paseo y como el clima de ese día era para estar al aire libre pensó en algo casual, tomó las llaves de su departamento y verificó que no le faltará nada, traía su billetera que era lo que necesitaba pero recordó una cajita que le regalo en la noche Natsume como agradecimiento a la noche anterior, pues también le había agradecido su ayuda para que él y Kagerou estuvieran juntos y le dijo que la llevará consigo que en un momento la iba a necesitar y que a lo mejor por la emoción del momento se le olvidaría "algo" pero que esa cajita era la salvación en esa situación, el no creía eso, pero igual se la llevo a lo mejor lo de adentro le ayudaría para poner en una situación divertida-vergonzosa a su novia y eso valía la pena el cargarlo, además no era tan grande como para ser un estorbo, bien cabría en la bolsa de su pantalón pasando desapercibida, ya con ello cerro su departamento y fue hacia el de su Ririchiyo.

Ya era la hora, estaba nerviosa, pero no había vuelta atrás, se había puesto solamente una blusa de tirantes púrpura la cual dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos los cuales habían crecido lo suficiente para hacerla sentir atractiva, traía una falda de mezclilla blanca a la altura de medio muslo y unas sandalias de tiritas con un tacón de muñeca en color blanco con decorados morados a juego con su conjunto, se había hecho una coleta y puesto algo de maquillaje, un poco de delineador en los ojos y gloss en los labios de color rosa pálido, esperando verse bien para la ocasión, estaba viéndose por enésima vez en el espejo hasta que tocaron la puerta, sabía que era él por lo que dio un respingo, pero respiro hondo y fue a la puerta, era ahora o nunca, el momento de la verdad…

Iba a tocar por segunda ocasión cuando la puerta se abrió y al hacerlo se le olvido respirar por lo que vio, ella se veía divina, para "comérsela" en toda la extensión de la palabra, era una combinación mortal para sus hormonas la mezcla de dulzura e inocencia con la sensualidad de una mujer, la boca se le secaba de la visión ante sus ojos, y más al ver esos ojos más bellos al verlos resaltados con una miserable línea de delineador y unos labios que se antojaban besar hasta la inconsciencia, pero debía controlarse o los pantalones que traía le jugarían una mala pasada y de paso un enojo mayúsculo de su dulce novia la cual solo lo miraba al ver que no decía palabra y cuando captó el mensaje con la mejor voz que pudo pero no evitando que saliera ronca por la excitación la saludo –_Hola, te vez hermosa, de plano si me compensaste lo de ayer – _ella sólo le hizo a un lado para que el pasará, pero no se dio cuenta que ella lo analizaba desde que abrió la puerta, como buena observadora, noto como sus pupilas se fueron hambrientas sobre su cuerpo lo cual ha hizo estremecer por dentro pero no lo exteriorizo, vio como sus ojos se posaban en sus pechos y piernas y después en sus ojos y labios y al parar en ellos él inconscientemente se relamió los suyos y se mordió el labio en un intento por contenerse, viéndose encantador y arrebatadoramente sensual, también notó como cierta parte de su anatomía quiso "saludar" pero sabía bien que se había puesto a trabajar mentalmente su chico para no asustarla y ponerse en orden para que no le temiera o echará bronca, pero si él supiera que ella tenía otra intensión para ese día.

Ya adentro, todo estaba casi como siempre, sólo que ahora había algunas fotos en las mesas, fotos de ellos 2, de todos los inquilinos y personal de Ayakashi-Kan, y de su familia, y en todas ellas la sonrisa de Ririchiyo era la máxima protagonista junto con el brillo de sus ojos, y el amaba esas fotos porque eran momentos felices para ella, también reparó en la comida que había en la mesita de centro, la cual le extraño de ser tan sencilla pero a la vez exquisita, y pensó que si no "podía saciar su apetito" mínimo si podría saciar el hambre pues de la expectación no había comido adecuadamente, ella por su lado camino hacia la mesa y se sentó diciéndole que se sentará, el iba a hacerlo frente a ella pero Ririchiyo le tomó la mano y le dijo - _No, siéntate a mi lado esta vez - siéntate a mi lado esta vez - _ y el obedeció, pero mala idea, al verla sentada vio más de sus largas piernas pues la falda se levanto un poco dejando ver más de ese cremoso muslo y al cual alguno que otro mechón de su cabello lo acariciaba, también podía ahora ver más en escote y de paso ver un poco el color del sostén, lo cual no ayudaba mucho a su apenas "recompuesta" situación, pero tenía que soportar, así que mejor volteo hacia la comida, dispuesto a tomar un pedazo del sushi, pero ella le vuelve a interrumpir_ – No, espera, te daré serviré - _ y la dejo hacer, pensaba que solo le serviría en un plato y el gesto le tranquilizo y a la vez le colmo de dicha, ver ese pequeño detalle de ella hacía él la hacía valor oro ante sus ojos, pero el día era curioso para él, pues ella le sirvió en un platito y después con los palillos le dio de comer en la boca, el obedecía extrañado, no entendía la situación más tampoco le desagradaba, así que se dejo alimentar por ella con amor, mientras que él también empezó a hacer lo mismo, sólo que aquí era más gracioso el asunto, pues ella se sonrojaba por el hecho de abrir la boca para comer y apenarse por ellos pero él solo le sonreía como él sabía reconfortarla y no importaba nada más, así se sirvieron la comida entre risas, gestos de cariño y miradas dulces, terminándose la comida y el té, sólo faltaba el postre, el cual esperaba Ririchiyo que a Miketsukami-kun le gustará porque sino su plan se iría al traste y no sabría cómo empezar lo que tenía planeado para hoy.

Levantándose con gracia recogió parte de la mesa y en el trayecto le pregunto a su novio – _Soushi ¿gustarías un poco de helado de té verde? Lo preparé esta mañana y quisiera compartirlo contigo - _ lo dijo con algo de nervios, el pensó porque ella creía que no le iba a gustar, pero que equivocada estaba, cualquier cosa que cocinará le encantaba y no solo por estar enamorado de ella hasta el fondo, no, sino que también era talentosa en la cocina y aparte le había quedado algo de espacio en el estomago, pero aun así la hizo sufrir un poco al quedarse un poco callado, y hacer pose de pensarlo, a lo cual ella volteo a verlo nerviosa y sólo como él podía hacerlo le contesta para hacerla hacer berrinche y que de su cara sus mejillas hagan mofletes – _Ririchiyo-sama. Yo sólo un ser que vive agradecido por el simple hecho de que le ponga atención a su humilde existencia, ¿acaso cree que no aceptaría algo que usted ha hecho con sus propias manos para este pobre perro? - _ y ahí estaba Ririchiyo haciendo mofletes y regañándolo de que no era un perro, pero aun así sirviéndole el helado, pero él no podía ver la sonrisa que se le hizo a ella, una mezcla de expectación, nervios e inocencia que tiene cualquier chica al pensar en entregarse al amor de su vida en cuerpo y alma y más siendo la primera vez.

Y en menos de 5 minutos ella estaba de nuevo sentada a su lado con una sola copa de nieve, pero suficiente para que coman 2 personas y 1 sola cucharita, así que el plan lo entendió Soushi de inmediato, ambos se daría de comer el helado, y él empezó a darle de comer a Ririchiyo la cual aceptaba y después ella le daba de comer a él, y tenía que admitir que el postre era bueno no sólo en sabor sino para la temporada, y que mejor que siendo preparado por la mujer de su vida, no definitivo se haría adicto a él postre pero más a la repostera, pero ya casi al terminar, en una de las veces que Ririchiyo alimentaba a Soushi se le "cayo" un poco de helado por el pecho de su novio, en la parte que dejaba descubierta le sweater, a lo cual Soushi iba a limpiarse pero ella lo detuvo con una mano, él creyó que lo limpiaría por pena y se dejó, después de que ella lo limpiara le diría que no fue nada que no se preocupará, pero contra todo pronóstico, lo que hizo ella le hizo hiperventilar y que un nudo se le hiciera a la garganta, pues ella había bajado su rostro a su pecho y lamio el helado pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, una mezcla de inocencia y deseo en sus ojos lo estaban llevando del ensueño a la locura y más al ver el sonrojo que tenía Ririchiyo en su rostro mientras volvía a lamer "restos del helado" que ya no existía más en su pecho y el cual remataba con un beso cerca de su corazón lo cual hizo a Soushi echar la cabeza para atrás y gruñir, Ririchiyo se asusto un poco al ver esa acción pensó que lo había molestado y pensaba pedirle una disculpa agachando su cabeza, pero al momento de inclinar su rostro, Soushi lo levanta para que lo volteará a ver y tener un enfrentamiento de miradas, la mirada de él era deseo líquido, sus ojos heterocromáticos brillaban casi como cuando se transformaba en zorro, pero no, ahí solo había el brillo de la lujuria refrenada por él hacia su persona y ella se sentía cohibida y a la vez ardiente, y todo el miedo se fue al demonio y sólo se le ocurrió besarlo como si no hubiera mañana, con amor, desesperación, deseo, anhelo, ternura e inexperiencia que tenia, pero transmitiéndole lo que sentía, mientras el sólo la abrazo contra su cuerpo, envolviéndola posesivamente por la cintura con ambos brazos, y devolviéndole el beso son ardor, con pasión y con cariño, pues la amaba y sabia que si seguía así se le irían las cosas de las manos y no quería presionarla, por lo mismo disminuyo la intensidad del beso y acaricio la mejilla de Ririchiyo con su pulgar y viéndola de manera dulce como lo hace un padre a un niño, le dijo – _Ririchiyo-sama, no voy a negar que me encanta que tome la iniciativa y me bese y más este último beso donde no se ha reprimido en nada, pero debo decirle que soy hombre y el verla lamer mi pecho no ha ayudado a que no se me nuble la mente de puro deseo hacia su cuerpo, y ante tal situación no podré resistirme, de seguir así podría presionarla a hacer algo que no desea, así que mejor detenernos aquí y seguir con los planes que tenia trazados de salir – _Pero ella no se iba a dejar y lo volvió a besar con más intensidad, abrazándolo del cuello y de paso jalándola contra ella, quedando ella acostada en el suelo y encima de ella abrazándola de la cintura y besándola con la misma pasión que antes, pero se separaron por falta de aire y volvió Soushi con la diatriba –_Ririchiyo-sama, por favor, no soy de piedra y no quiera ser cruel conmigo que mi instinto es más fuerte en ese sentido, por favor pare –_ le miraba como un niño pidiéndole a su madre que no lo regañe, y de verdad se miraba adorable, pero ella no daría un paso atrás, no señor.

_Soushi, sino te amará no hubiera roto esquemas, no hubiera enfrentado mis problemas con mi familia, y ahora no habría vencido mi miedo, un miedo que no tenía razón de ser, por eso te cité hoy aquí, porque quiero cumplirte el único deseo que puedo concederte, y no es por agradecimiento, es porque te amo con todo mi corazón y alma, por ello, hoy te entregaré mi cuerpo, porque te amo y confío en ti, en que nunca me harás daño, en que puedo descansar en ti y que tú puedes también hacerlo a mi lado, quiero un futuro donde seamos uno, donde podamos apoyarnos, respetarnos y sobre todo amarnos, por eso, no te contengas, que este cuerpo es tuyo, que yo me encargaré de convertir el tuyo en mío – _

Esa declaración lo hizo sentirse a él como el hombre más feliz de la tierra, verla con esa determinación en sus ojos y sinceridad en las palabras le hacía tener un nudo en la garganta de las ganas inmensas que tenia de llorar de felicidad, que una mujer como Ririchiyo lo amara era grande, pero que quisiera entregarse a él para hacerla suya era mucho, pero verla ahí bajo su cuerpo con esa mirada de comprensión, amor y anhelo borro cualquier duda, y viéndola a los ojos, mientras que quitaba una mano de su cintura y quitaba una de Ririchiyo de su cuello entrelazándola con la suya y llevándola a su pecho sólo alcanzo a decir –_ Que así sea Ririchiyo, porque te amo y te agradezco de corazón todo lo que me has dado y das, te amo y te protegeré, gracias por darme el honor de hacerte mía, de que confíes en mí, te haré la mujer más dichosa, la más amada, gracias Ririchiyo-sama, por salvarme y por amarme –_ y la beso con todo el amor que pudo mientras ella correspondía llorando, pero de alegría.

Y ahí estaban, no supo como del suelo pasaron a su cama, pero ahí estaba ella en la cama y el sobre ella, ambos con ropa, pero acariciándose y besándose lentamente, ella empezaba a sentir los primeros estragos de pasión y lujuria en su cuerpo, se sentía arder y un cosquilleo en su parte íntima empezaba a causarle un poco de desconcierto pero el cual ignoraba cuando Soushi la besaba en los labios, sentía como él la recorría lentamente con sus manos todo su cuerpo y ella solo acariciaba su pelo, rostro y espalda pues no se atrevía más por su inexperiencia, mientras él se sentía con una fiebre infernal, viéndola ahí, como una virgen para el sacrificio, pero uno de amor, viéndola entregada y cegada por primera vez al deseo, respirando profundamente provocando que sus pechos en cada exhalación se levantarás mostrándose más ante sus ojos, con las mejillas rojas, con los ojos nublados, la boca roja e inflamada por sus besos, el cabello ya todo suelto desparramado por toda la cama la hacían verse para el sublime, lo excitaba más, tanto que quería hacerla suya pero recordó algo de último momento, pero no menos importante, tenía que buscar protección, no porqué él estuviera enfermo, antes de trabajar con ella se había hecho análisis y salió todo sano y bueno, es que también no era un irresponsable para no cuidarse en ese sentido, ni tampoco por ella, sino porque no quería embarazarla tan joven, aunque a él no le importaba porque pensaba inmediatamente casarse con ella después de hoy, no quería que ella cambiara de situación tan pronto, se sentía agradecido con que ella quisiera ser suya, como para todavía en la primera vez hacerla madre, así que quiso recordar donde tenía condones mientras la volvía a besar con pasión y cayó en cuenta que no tenía ninguno, y se sentía miserable, porque en tan bello momento y no tener eso podría desencadenar de que fuera el bello momento al carajo, pero recordó lo que le dijo Zange del regalo y se paró de repente de la cama para meter inmediatamente sus manos en los bolsillos y buscar la condenada cajita, Ririchiyo se incorporó con duda en sus ojos al ver esa reacción en Soushi, pero al ver lo que sacaba supo a lo que se refería y ella sólo miraba la situación de su novio querer abrir la condenada caja sin éxito, a lo cual ella solo se rio y dijo – _No es que este desesperada de la situación, pero deja ayudarte, se qué por el momento no te es posible controlar los nervios, así que deja que yo lo haga – _quiso sonar a como ella era antes, pero no le salió del todo, pero funcionó en el sentido de que él le dio la caja y al empezó a abrir, al hacerlo, notó que había un pequeño sobre blanco de papel y pensó que así venían los preservativos y se lo entregó a él, el cual a ver el contenido puso una mueca de duda, pero al palparlo cambio a desilusión un poco.

_Lo siento Ririchiyo, quisiera seguir con este momento, pero no podemos no tengo a la mano ningún preservativo y si hacemos el amor ahora existe un gran riesgo de que salgas embarazada, y aunque no hay deseo más grande de hacerte mía y que seas la madre de mis hijos no puedo arruinar tu vida tan joven, así que tendremos que esperar sino te molesta – _

Esas palabras llenaron de amor y más confianza a Ririchiyo, la cual se paró de la cama y se puso frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos – _No importa, hazme el amor de una vez, que si salgo embarazada no importa, porque será nuestro bebé, porque estaremos juntos, por eso no temo, te dije que cumpliría tu único deseo, y ese es, tener una familia, nuestra familia, así que ya no tardes y hazlo de una vez antes de que el valor me abandone de una buena vez – _Ante esa declaración ¿qué tenía que objetar? Le estaba no sólo dando su cuerpo, sino que le decía que si a tener al fin su familia, una familia completa a la cual cuidar, proteger, amar y hacer respetar, y supo el porqué le regalo de Zange, y por lo tanto lo sacó de la bolsita de papel y lo puso en el dedo de Ririchiyo mientras se arrodillaba, ella al verlo empezó a llorar, era un anillo de oro blanco con dos piedras, una púrpura y otra de color azul con la orilla un poco amarilla, eran como el color de sus ojos, pero no lloraba en si por el anillo, sino porque lo que vendría a continuación, pues ella lo intuía en parte, pero oírlo fue diferente pues supo que no había error, que era la decisión correcta el estar con ese hombre, Soushi sólo al verla supo la respuesta que vendría a su pregunta, pero aún la hizo - _Ririchiyo, sé que sabes que te amo más que nadie, que soy egoísta, sobre protector y celoso hacia tu persona, que soy necio, a veces un pervertido, o idiota empalagoso que lo que más desea en este mundo es tenerte a su lado las 24 horas del día todos los días del año ya sea para mirarte, hablarte y ahora tocarte, sabes también que no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño, que daría mi vida por salvarte, que deseo una familia a tu lado, y que te seré fiel, leal y respetuoso incluso más allá de la muerte, y si nos permite el destino reencarnar te volveré a buscar para amarte cada vez con mayor intensidad, por eso quiero preguntarte en esta vida, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo y compartir la vida a mi lado? – _Eso fue lo más que soporto ella de dicha y solo lloro gritando un si antes de lanzarse a sus brazos no importando caer de rodillas, ahí estaba ella, al fin alcanzando su meta, de no estar sola, de ser querida y amada por cómo era por el hombre que le ayudo a cambiar, estaría con él en la salud y al enfermedad, y aún después de la muerte, porque sabía de antemano que esas promesas no eran un vano, era un juramento del cual incluso sus youkai estaban de acuerdo pues ellos también se amaban, y ahí estaban ambos entrelazados con sus brazos transmitiéndose todo lo que sus bocas no eran capaces de expresar con palabras.

Y Soushi la volvía a besar otra vez después de secar esas lágrimas que amaba tanto, con el mismo fuego de unos minutos antes, y Ririchiyo correspondía con ahínco pues serian uno al fin y al cabo, se levantaron como pudieron y él la alejo un poco para verla en todo su esplendor de pie, ella quieta queriendo regular la respiración también lo miraba, incluso cuando él se acerco a ella y le quito la blusa y la falda dejándola solo con el conjunto púrpura de encaje que traía, a él se le hizo exquisita y quiso sentir su piel contra la de él, y se quito de un tirón el sweater, dejando ver su torneado y albino cuerpo, y la abrazo son posesión juntando sus pectorales contra los suaves pechos de ella y gimió al sentir la suavidad de sus formas de lleno contra su piel, si eso era incluso con ropa, que serian sin ella, Ririchiyo por su parte sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su médula por el contacto de sus pieles y más al sentir algo duro en parte de su intimidad y abdomen, sus pezones se empezaron a endurecer de la excitación de pensar lo que vendría pero ella quería disfrutar y que el disfrutara, Soushi la besaba más fuerte si se podía, pero la volvió a dejar para quitarle el sostén y tirarlo al suelo y ver los pechos de ella en todo su esplender, ella quiso taparse con sus brazos, pero el sólo escuchar de parte de él un rotundo – _No - _ la hizo desistir aunque la urgencia de taparse se hacía apremiante, no lo hizo por él, y murió la idea cuando el acomodo sus pechos en sus manos como si fueran las copas del sostén y la sensación de calidez la embargo haciendo que dijera su nombre en un jadeo e hiciera su cabeza para atrás, mientras que él amasaba con delicadeza sus senos, pues su textura era única e inolvidable para sus manos, eran perfectos para él, más con el color rosa de sus pezones contrastando con el albino color de su piel la cual se hacía casi ver brillosa por el sudor y por alguno que otro mechón de cabello que pasaba por sus pechos que hacían el contraste perfecto para tomar esa imagen y hacerla una pintura para que fuera alabada por todo el mundo, pero el hecho de que otros hombres la vieran lo hacían arder de celos pues sólo él debía ver esa belleza desnuda y más el disfrutarla a placer.

El seguía amasando y de vez en cuando alternaba su boca entre los labios de su chica ahora prometida y sus senos, pues si besar su boca era como beber miel, el poder probar el sabor de su piel era probar el cielo, la piel de su cuello y contorno de sus pechos era exquisita pero la del centro de estos era lo mejor y más al verla perder la compostura y aferrarse a su cabellera para no perder el equilibrio se le hacía perversamente caliente, así que para torturarla mejor y a la vez evitar que se cayera la recostó en la cama y él se enderezo para quitarse de golpe los pantalones junto con los bóxer dejándose ver plenamente desnudo, dejando a su amante sin aire, si en si ella lo consideraba guapo, la visión ante ella lo hacía ver hermoso, casi tocando lo irreal y lo dolorosamente angelical y sensual a la vez, ahora entendía el porqué hace tiempo una mujer que fue su amante lo persiguió hasta el cansancio, cualquiera que lo viera así se volvería loca por él, pero ninguna podía decir que tenía el amor de esa encarnación de Adonis como lo tenía ella, porque si había algo que hacia la diferencia entre esas y ella es que había amor y respeto de por medio, pero regresando al mundo carnal de nuevo, verlo desnudo y con esa sonrisa la hizo caer en cuenta de que ella solo estaba disfrutando así que lo jalo de un brazo a la cama cuidando de no lastimarlo y dejándolo recostando ella se puso encima de él, empezando a besar su cuello, con besos suaves y rápidos como el aleteo de una mariposa, mientras que con sus manos recorría su torso y brazos, el sólo alcanzaba a gemir y a gruñir, pues no pensaba que su Ririchiyo se pusiera a "atacarle" de ese modo, pero vaya que le gustaba, ella era una mezcla de timidez, pero a la vez pasión, notaba su inexperiencia a kilómetros, pero su esfuerzo y en si el que él le había entregado su corazón intensificaba sus sensaciones de manera exponencial haciendo del toque de ella la sensación más placentera y erótica de la tierra, y más viendo esa mata larga de cabello alrededor de ese blanquecino cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo, ella lo miraba a veces y besaba lo que tenia de frente, pero siempre teniendo de límite hasta su ombligo, besaba, mordía, acariciaba, estrujaba y amasaba todo lo que estuviera de ese límite hacia adelante, mientras que Soushi sólo apretaba la sábana o decía su nombre de manera sensual, haciéndola sentir segura, pero se había cansado de ello y le mordía la curiosidad de saber qué pasaría si tocará esa parte de su anatomía que a cada roce despertaba cada vez más, así que paso su mano por su pene sintiendo la contrastante suavidad de esa piel contra la dureza que mostraba al erguirse, así como su calor y palpitar, mientras que él solo pudo gruñir y maldecir mientras que echaba la cabeza para atrás, ella se asusto y le preguntó que qué pasaba, mientras que el la volteo a ver y le dijo con una mueca afectada por el deseo – _No me gusto, me encanto ese simple roce, si supieras lo que he deseado que me hagas lo que pasa en mis sueños más ocultos, te sorprenderías - _Ella tenía curiosidad, pero recordó una de las revistas de las que tenia Nobara-san y supo más o menos de que iba su querido "zorrito" así que sin más volteo su rostro al de él mientras este se reincorporaba un poco usando sus codos como apoyo, pero sin erguirse demasiado y le dijo sin pena ni gloria su querida demonio –_ ¿No será algo padecido a esto? _ - y sin más envolvió su pene con su mano y lo recorrió lentamente pero sin dejarlo de ver y analizando todas sus reacciones, y al ver que había placer volvió a repetir la acción, pero ahora bajando y subiendo por su pene con un poco de más presión y diferente velocidad, primero lento y después aprisa, y él solo podía echar la cabeza para atrás y repetir con la voz llena de deseo – _Ririchiyo-sama, Ririchiyo-sama - _ como un mantra que lo aferraba a la realidad, mientras ella seguía con su labor, pero de repente vio que algo salía de la punta, un liquido, el cual le llamo la atención y acerco su rostro a la punta del pene de su amante y lo lamio para ver su sabor, y el solo grito, algo que ella no entendió pero que supo que había gustado y volvió a hacerlo, pues el sabor no era desagradable, solo lamia la punta como si fuera una paleta y el verla así le hizo perder la cabeza, lo estaba haciendo llegar al límite con poca experiencia su Ririchiyo, pero no quería acabar si ella se le venía a la mente meterlo todo en su boca así que la jalo para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura y la beso con más ardor si fuera posible, como diciéndole quién mandaba en la relación, y ella iba reclamarle el porqué la había parado si se miraba que le gustaba pero los besos que sintió en su cuello le hicieron olvidar cualquier cosa como para no darse cuenta que ella volvía a quedar boca arriba en la cama y el encima.

Y tenerla así a su merced era mucho para su cuerpo, pero quería hacerla gozar y minimizar el dolor que trae consigo la primera vez en la mujer, así que la quemaría de deseo para que así el dolor fuera mínimo, y ataco fieramente su cuello, sus seños, sus costados, se entretuvo metiendo y sacando la lengua de su ombligo imitando las futuras embestidas, y bajo por su plano abdomen hasta llegar al límite de sus bragas las cuales eran sensuales pero estorbaban así que se las quito lentamente para no dañarlas, pues se había encariñado con el conjunto y pensaba robárselo después de esa noche porque atesoraría todo lo de esa primera vez aunque ella le echara bronca por ese fetiche después, y al ver el sexo de ella quedo embelesado, estaba brilloso a causa de la humedad y un poco enrojecido, ella solo lo miraba con vergüenza y curiosidad por ver la cara de redomado idiota que tenia, pero estaba callada nada más viendo y suprimiendo las ganas de taparse pues aunque tuviera vergüenza, como que era tarde para parar por ello, pero su garganta cedió y lanzo un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentir un intruso en su cavidad, era la lengua de Soushi que lamia el jugo de su amante por la parte externa y el sabor se le hizo exquisito, sabía que tenía mucha experiencia para dar placer a las mujeres, pero a ninguna le había hecho el amor, y verla así le hacía querer hacerla tocar el cielo y hacerla dependiente a su cuerpo todos los días en cualquier momento y se esmeraría en ello para nunca perderla ante nadie, y siguió pasando su lengua por su sexo pero ahora entrando más en su interior y sintiendo un poco de su calor y palpitar, y eso le excitaba, pues si así sentía su lengua, no quería imaginar lo que sería en su miembro el cual clamaba atención, así que para apresurar un poco las cosas pero sin ser rudo, apreso entre sus dientes el clítoris de Ririchiyo y metió un dedo en su interior, ella soltó un quejido entre dolor y sorpresa, la intromisión fue molesta, pero el trabajo de Soushi en su sexo le quitaba todo sentido común o de la realidad, al verla así moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro desesperada y pidiendo más metió otro dedo, dando círculos en su interior o haciendo movimiento de tijeras para dilatar su entrada mientras que succionaba, daba "latigazos" con su lengua el rojo clítoris de ella y llenaba su cerebro de todas las imágenes eróticas que le regalaba Ririchiyo en esos momentos para los momentos a solas o cuando no pudiera tocarla, poderse consolar con esas imágenes, pero él se encargaría de que esas ocasiones fueran casi nulas, y siguió lamiendo, besando en su sexo, metiendo otro dedo en su interior y amoldándola lo más que pudiera para lo que seguía, mientras con su otra mano masajeaba un pecho, pues los miro que estaba desatendidos y se compareció de ellos, la pobre de Ririchiyo no sabía cómo coordinar su cuerpo, quería dejarse de revolcar en la cama de placer y dejar de gemir para poder respirar, pero le era imposible si tenias a un endemoniado y sexy novio entre las pierdas dándote el placer de tu vida en con su boca, ella quería que el gozará pero su egoísmo y su lado mimado pedía más y más de él, sentía algo en su cuerpo como su fuera a punto de desbordarse y eso la llenaba de ansiedad y Soushi se dio cuenta y muy a tiempo, porque no quería que ella acabada así, quería que acabaran juntos y su pene reclamaba su lugar en el interior de ella, así que se quito de su "cómodo" lugar y volvió a besarla, ella estaba molesta con él por dejarla de consentir pero también era cierto que extrañaba sus labios sobre los suyos, el sabor del beso era raro más no desagradable, pero ella quería más mimo en su intimidad y lo exteriorizó - ¿_por qué paraste?, se sentía bien – _dijo entre demandante y avergonzada, a lo cual él respondió sensual mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas pero sin dejar de hacer contacto con sus ojos – ¿_Tanto así le ha gustado lo qué he hecho?, Es mínimo Ririchiyo-sama a lo que puedo hacerle sentir, por eso confié en mi le daré un placer mayor, pero en un principio dolerá, es su primera vez y no está acostumbrada a este tipo de actividad, pero prometo no hacerle daño, así que confié en mí – _Ella asintió y lo miro a los ojos, viendo como el poco a poco situaba su erección en su entrada y miraba su concentración, tan sólo con la punta rosando su sexo la hizo sentir descargas en su cuerpo, imaginarse lo demás no podía ni imaginárselo, pero todo fue cambiando conforme entraba, empezaba a ser molesto y más porque se empezaba a poner nerviosa, y Soushi se dio cuenta a lo que solo le acariciaba la cabeza y decía palabras de aliento como _"va a pasar pronto" _ o _"todo va a estar bien, relájese un poco"_ y ella creía en sus palabras así que se relajaba, pues también le dio la oportunidad de retroceder, la primera por no lastimarla (y ahora lo comprendía) y la segunda por no embarazarla, él se preocupaba por su bienestar que por su placer y ella decidió hacer lo mismo y solo respiraba para evitar sentir ese dolor que más bien padecía incomodidad.

Soushi por otro lado estaba batallando horrores por controlarse y no empezar a embestirla bestialmente, pues el interior de ella era como un volcán, cálido hasta el infierno, pero era a la vez suave como la seda, una combinación que él creía imposible, pero existía, y si hacerle el amor era su sueño, ahora sería su nueva adicción, pues ninguna mujer lo haría sentir como ella, y él no quería que ningún otro hombre la hiciera sentir, pero su cuerpo pedía más y el entrar lento en su interior no lo ayudaba pero también noto que a ella le molestaba más, así que mejor cambió de idea y la embistió duro para entrar por completo de una sola vez, ambos abrieron los ojos como platos por la impresión, el mordiéndose el labio para no comenzar a moverse como loco y ella gimiendo entre dolor y a la vez placer, pues sintió un desgarre en su interior, pero también se sentía llena con él adentro, se quedaron quietos unos instantes, mientras ella respiraba agitada y el besaba su rostro concentrándose en no salirse de control, pues las pequeñas lágrimas en esos ojos púrpura lo hicieron sentir culpable, y ella vio al culpa en su mirar, pero el dolor había cedido y ella quería más, quería placer, quería que ambos sintieran el máximo gozo.

_Sigue, estoy bien – _fue una declaración con tono de orden pero sincera, él quería esperar pero ver su determinación y sentir su cuerpo moverse hicieron que mandara todo al diablo y empezó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás a un ritmo lento tanto para decirlo – _Ririchiyo, eres tan estrecha y jodidamente cálida que será un tormento no tenerte así todos los días y horas de mi vida, pero eres mía porque sólo yo puedo tocarte así, sólo yo puedo sentirte como aprietas, y sólo yo te haré gritar como lo haré ahora - _ y empezó a moverse más aprisa, con más fuerza, se enderezo un poco y tomo de las caderas a Ririchiyo alzándola para un mejor manejo en el ritmo y penetración, ella solo alcanzaba a gemir, a respirar y decir su nombre entre jadeos, a mirarlo a los ojos y a pedirle más, y más, eso lo llevaba a Soushi a la locura, verla loca en deseo, ver sus pechos rebotando, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor tanto de ella como de él, sus labios rojos de tantos besos abiertos para jalar aire a sus pulmones y el interior de su sexo siendo apretado de manera deliciosa y caliente le hacían sacar fuerzas no sabía de dónde para seguir con ese ritmo inhumano que tenia, quería llegar al clímax pero que ella también lo hiciera a la vez y lo sentía cerca en ambos, ella apretaba más sus paredes conforme la velocidad y profundidad de las embestidas aumentaban, y más cuando su experto amante, empezó a amasar su clítoris con el pulgar en círculos llevándola a la locura, sentía su vientre arder, su espalda creía que se partiría de tanto arquearse de todas las descargas placenteras que la recorrían entera, y el sentirlo loco y desesperado de deseo por ella la hacían sentir como una mujer plena, feliz y de su propiedad.

El se estaba acercando al orgasmo y veía que ella también, pero quería más de ella y la levanto de la cintura y la sentó para que sus pechos quedaran a la altura de su boca y los empezó a succionar con hambre mientras que ella rebotaba conforme al ritmo que el imponía con sus caderas, ahora ya estaba el pulgar de Soushi dándole placer, pero en cambio esa posición hizo que el pene de él tocara un punto en ella que la hizo sentir más placer y más desesperada, quería que hiciera más presión ahí, el por su parte sentía que la presión de las paredes de Ririchiyo lo apresaban cada vez más haciéndole imposible dejar de gruñir, pero que importaba, ella por su parte tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y a veces tiraba de sus cabellos mientras el besaba sus pechos y cuello, pero ansiosa de sus labios, tiro de su cabello e hizo que la mirara, al hacerlo lo beso con todo lo que tenía y eso era aviso de que estaban cerca, Soushi aceleró más si se podía, estaba en su límite y pronto se vendría en ella así que corto el beso y solo pudo a atinar decir en un tono que padecía un lamento, pues así fue como pudo hablar cuando sintió la máxima presión en su miembro –_ te a-mo Ri-rii-choo arhg - _ y se derramo en ella, mientras Ririchiyo al mismo tiempo sentía que explotaba cuando sintió salir algo del miembro de él que la lleno pero más feliz se sintió al escucharlo decir eso y como pudo ella le correspondió entre gemidos –_yo tam-bien ahhh, te aa-mo- Souu-shi ahhh – _y el placer se hizo vencedor en ambos.

Ambos de dejaron caer en la cama exhaustos de su primer orgasmo juntos, pero con un poco de fuerzas salió de ella con cuidado para no lastimarla, y al hacerlo sintió vacio y soledad, pero se acurruco a su lado para mitigar esa sensación e impregnarse otra vez de su aroma, ella por su parte se sintió incompleta cuando salió de ella, pero al sentirse jalada por él en un protector y posesivo abrazo la sensación se fue, se sentía bien, se sentía correcto y entendió a la perfección las palabras de Kagerou, pero el sueño le fue ganando y solo atino a juntarse más al pecho de su amor y declararle –_ gracias, por existir y darme este amor –_ y se quedo dormida, el por su parte sonrió ante la declaración – _gracias a ti por aceptar tanto mi amor como mi existencia tal cual es – _y se dejo vencer por el cansancio que viene después de no sólo tener el mejor sexo, sino de hacer el amor.

Ella despertó primero, en el reloj eran la 1:00 am. Vaya que sí se habían tomado su tiempo en "hacerlo" pero se sentía plena y feliz, quiso levantarse pues tenía hambre, pero unos brazos la aprisionaban a su más amada cárcel, así que no se resistió y lo beso en los ojos y labios, se miraba tierno dormido, pero al reparar en la sonrisa de este supo que le había tomado el pelo y le dio una colleja, él por su parte se sobo el golpe pero la beso fugazmente en los labios, como cada vez que la hacía enojar,. Pero un beso de esos y hacia que el coraje se esfumada y así fue, - ¿_porqué te hacías el dormido si sabes que me quiero parar y yo de considerada dejándote hacerlo?_ – el solo sonreía – _porque quiero disfrutarte más, pero sobre todo adoro tus besos y más cuando tienen esa mezcla exacta de ternura y amor como si fuera un niño pequeño – _confesaba el muy desfachatado dándole a ella unas ganas de comérselo a besos y volver a repetir lo de hace unas horas, pero tenía hambre y su cuerpo le recordó que necesitaba comida al rugir, haciendo que se sonrojada a más no poder, el sólo la miraba divertido, era un amor su mujer, porque eso era ahora, su mujer, y se levantó de la cama dispuesto a darle de comer, volteo hacia a ella preguntó -¿_quieres algo en particular que te preparé mi princesa? –_ ella estaba roja, aunque le había hecho varias cosas atrevidas, verlo andar desnudo por su departamento era otra cosa, una visión divina y pervertida y cayó en la cuenta de que se lo estaba pegando o era una secuela de hacer el amor, pero ambas la daban un poco de pena, pero comparándola contra los que conocía no la hacían sentir mal pues contra ellos ella todavía era inocente, o buen no tanto al recordar que tenía en el refrigerador para comer después de "aquello" – _No, en el refrigerador, tengo algo preparado, es fruta picada con miel y un poco de champaña con jugo de naranja – _Soushi sonrió ante aquello, pues él sabía de sobra para que era ese tipo de comida, pero aun así fue hacia la cocina por las cosas pedidas y regreso rápido a la cama de su amada Ririchiyo y le puso las cosas para morderle el oído -¿_Con qué dentro de sus planes tenía el alargar o repetir lo de esta noche Ririchiyo-sama? – _ella al saberse descubierta quiso alegar pero esa sonrisa deslumbrante de Soushi la silencio por completo – _No sé preocupe pensaba hacerlo, pero, gracias por la comida, creo que ahora con más energía y más fuerzas podre hacerlo – _Ella sólo se le quedó viendo con asombro intentando procesar si podría hacerlo mejor, pero mejor comió con más prisa quería averiguarlo con hechos no con solo preguntarlo.

El solo se dedicaba a verla comer y a hacerlo con ella, le encantaba su forma de ser, de entregarse en cada detalle y su sentido de perfección, pero lo que más valoraba de ella era cuando sabia que ponía más esfuerzo por cosas que hacía o decía por él porque sabía que para ella él era su único amor y trabajaría para que este fuera eterno, por su lado, ella por su lado sabía que había hecho lo correcto y que todo lo que paso valió la pena para ese momento, ya nada importaba, estaba con su persona destinada y no la soltaría nunca aunque recorrieran diferentes, tiempos, distancias y lugares.

UN MES DESPUÉS

Había un alboroto en todo Ayakashi-kan, pues había un condenado zorro corriendo y riendo como idiota con una hoja blanca en la mano y atrás de él una joven blanca de largos cabellos y ojos púrpura iba hecha un demonio atrás de él queriéndole quitar esa hora, todos en el comedor abajo miraban divertidos la escena la cual no era rara, pero había algo de especial por el brillo de Soushi en la mirada e iba a preguntar Zange, cuando su querido Kagerou sonrió de manera enigmática, Zange, sabía que él sabía el porqué, pero no preguntó nada o no hubiera podido hacerlo pues su querido Sou-tan se adelanto con la información – _Señoras y señores, ¡VOY A TENER UNA FAMILIA CON RIRICHIYO-SAMA! ¡VOY A HACER PAPÁ! – _ y ahora comprendía el porqué, Kagerou les había recomendado hace poco un laboratorio de análisis clínicos a Ririchiyo, de seguro para despejar dudas, pero estaba feliz como todos los de la casa, pues la pareja más bonita del lugar había progresado a pasos agigantados, solo que saltándose el proceso correcto, pero que importaba, Soushi sea como sea se casaría con ella dentro de 4 meses, mientras todos debían de organizar pronto un festejo por tan bella noticia, mientras una Ririchiyo se enojaba con Soushi por cargarla como princesa esta la traía de arriba para abajo saltando por todo el lugar más feliz que un niño al recibir su regalo de cumpleaños más añorado


End file.
